federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - June, 2407
This page chronicles posts #22441-22560 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2407. *FP - May, 2407 *FP - July, 2407 Earth Plots First Week When JACKSON MOYER is approached by a “Princess” in the prison named Eroll, he gives in and gets his beanstalk grows. Going out with OSHA LET, ZHEN’TALLAH talks to her more about their personal lives and shows her this place in Alaska. Concerned for her brother, TRINITI UBILIX contacts MATILDA WEISS to tell her about MICHAL JESYN and what is going on. This prompts Mattie to give him a pep talk while Michal questions why he does what he does. JACKSON gets into trouble when a gang of five Terrns decides to beat him into submission. JACKSON then wakes up after traumatic injuries and put into isolation where THADEUS SARIEL talks to him about getting him conjugal visits and more protection. When NRR’BT MADDIX realizes he is going to be shipped out, he talks to LALI GREENWOOD and have a personal conversation about her worries about her marriage. JACKSON gets a conjugal and meets with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who is surprised by the changes in him but happy she is there. Going out for drinks, BEATRICE JAMES has fun with MELISSA BYRNE (KALISA BERN) and discusses things like love, sex and boys. Second Week When KARL BYRNE (CELAR BERN) meets with ABBOTT THAY, they talk about their mutual partners and the idea of running together some time. ABBOTT runs into SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who is sad about her life as things are going and discusses how much she has missed out on now Connor is married. SAMANTHA continues to be bleh about her situation when KALAL ELBRUNNE tells her she is a fighter and just earn what she wants in a legit way. Third Week During a conversation at the residence, LALI GREENWOOD explains the situation to ISKANDER AL-KHALID regarding Nrr’bt and the need for security when he is away. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE has another conjugal with JACKSON MOYER and updates him on things going on in her life. Fourth Week While relaxing at home, ELLIANA TREDWAY talks to LINCOLN TREDWAY about the idea of having more kids and he reluctantly agrees. ABBOTT THAY and BEATRICE JAMES prepare for a double date with MELISSA BYRNE (KALISA BERN) and KARL BYRNE (CELAR BERN) before things go terribly wrong. Karl thinks Abbott is from the mirror universe and knows who they are and almost kills him before Abbott finds out Karl is a Cardassian and they make a truce. ABBOTT, BEATRICE, MELISSA (KALISA) and KARL (CELAR) go back to Abbott’s place and explain the situation. MICHAL JESYN gets the news he got the job on BS11 and calls MATILDA WEISS to tell her the good news. WILLIAM BELL wants some ideas about proposing to Megan and asks ANNA-ALEENA KORAN before getting a scandalous idea. BEATRICE and ABBOTT talk about their double date and make plans to try to make things right. Cardassia Plots Second Week In a hotel, ANI DAMAR-VENIK is on a mission to expose a traitor named Toria Marul, and uses her abilities to make him think they are having sex before stealing his secrets. Third Week When ANI DAMAR-VENIK finishes her mission, the target wakes up early and confronts her. She is able to knock him out and may even get a promotion for her work. Bajor Plots First Week For RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA’s birthday, BENJAMIN WOLFE with KARYN WOLFE and DAX WOLFE are getting their faces painted in flower themes. Third Week Now on the planet for elections, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE talks to MARCUS WOLFE who is shocked to learn he suddenly got married. CONNOR has his wedding party with ZAYANI ALMIN there and is flattered when she offers to be a surrogate if needed. MARLINA-BELLE REESE talks to MARCUS who is still shocked at their sudden marriage, but then agrees to have a political interview with her about the elections. KARYN WOLFE talks to MICHAEL RICHARDSON V about his policies and the conservative party. Bajor XI Station Plots First Week Now on the station after its erection, MATILDA talks to MARIAME FUKUSHIMA about the idea of finding space for her massage clinic. MATILDA talks to GABRIEL BARSONOVIC who is now the second CMO on the new station working mostly with patients and medical. Second Week With the station in orbit, BENJAMIN WOLFE gives MARCUS WOLFE a tour of the Ops and explains how things are going to unfold. OSHA is on the station for the Fenrir stop over and talks to MARCUS about her people and what information she knows. MATILDA WEISS calls MARIEL OKEA on Earth and explains to him he has gotten a position on the station. NERYS DORR talks to TALLAH about conception in her case with Marcus and discuss a number of ideas. When NERYS talks to MARCUS about what she has found out, she realizes he is going into his phase again and tells him she doesn’t mind it. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Going through their first simulations, JANA KORVIN runs RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN in some simulations but the almost confronts her about her double talk. OSHA talks to JANA about staying on the ship and just what kind of things she could contribute. OSHA now has permission to remain on the ship and talks to TALLAH about the idea of sharing quarters – something the Andorian agrees to. JANA has more concerns about Rhenora and talks to SUROK about the idea of double meanings in conversation and if he should confront the Lt. Commander. JANA finally decides he should, talking to RHENORA about how she can make sexual references without knowing it. RHENORA feels awkward regarding what Jana talked to her about, asking J’PEL questions on how to cope with it. TALLAH has a counselling appointment with JANA KESS PORGOIT and they talk about her family and Osha’s relationship with her. Second Week Hoping to decorate her new quarters, OSHA LET and ZHEN’TALLAH go to the holodeck together and pick out some wanted designs. Third Week Making ZHEN’TALLAH dinner, OSHA LET talks to her about their relationship, while Tallah is nervous because of Andorian quad dynamics. During final simulation, RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN talks to JANA KORVIN about the awkwardness between them and implores him to trust her more in a personal sense. RHENORA talks to her friend J’PEL and gets advice to start looking at other men. For a meeting, SUROK and MARLON NADIS discuss the latest science missions and an upcoming investigation into a warp capable world. Fourth Week Concerned about her relationship with OSHA LET, ZHEN’TALLAH has spoken to her male partner who thinks maybe they could break the quad and go with the Breen, but Tallah is uncertain. Making it to a new warp planet, JANA KORVIN talks to a Tjaderin official before getting permission to go on the planet – at least all the non-telepaths. On the planet, JOVANA NADIS watches as a shapeshifter is attacked before following him and meets new character COELYIR TAPTIKLIS and gets him medical help on the Fenrir. Elections Plots Fourth Week En route to Cait, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and MARLINA-BELLE REESE talk about married life and how things are working out. Finally on Caith, SAJAN DEVRIX is feeling upset and MOIRA DEVRIX talks to him about it. He reveals he is lonely and everything that is happening isn’t what he bargained for. She offers to try more with him and make their marriage work. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week Now on the planet, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE has to talk to Thomas Bell about why he is going to marry his daughter and the reasoning behind the sudden proposal. Thomas still has some concerns about Marlina and talks to WILLIAM BELL who is now on the planet for the wedding. Finally married, MARLINA-BELLE REESE talks to CONNOR about her reasons for her name change and why she wanted ‘Bell’ still in her name (June 06, 2407). Backpost Plots Fourth Week June, 3rd week, 2407 Calling SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE on subspace, CONNOR talks to her about his wedding and makes sure she is okay with everything that has been going on. #06 June, 2407 2407 #06 2407 #06